The Most Beautiful Sore Thumb I've Ever Seen
by jaffaraffa
Summary: Set at the end of St Trinian's 2, the girls find out the secret of the fritton treasure and standard chaos ensues. First chapter is based on the movie, after that it will be original. KellyxAnnabelle. First ever story so not sure what will happen, any reviews will be gladly accepted I know it's not perfect, it will be better than this summary though... :)


**So this is my first ever, ever story! I hope you like it, the next chapter will be more original but still based on the movie then when they get back to school everything will be coming from me! I am open to criticism though I'd prefer it to be constructive, I just want to write a good story for people to enjoy :)**

Gleeful realisation and excited chatter echoed through the corridors and secret rooms deep under the world's most famous theatre. Annabelle Fritton was tingling from the realisation she was related to the most noted play write of all time. She'd led a crack team of teenage tearaways to the most shocking revelation in history and found out she had famous blood coursing through her veins, and right now every drop of it felt electrified.

Annabelle; the head girl, Chelsea; leader of the posh tottys, Lucy; leader of the geeks, Bianca; leader of the rude girls, Zoe; leader of the emos and Roxy; leader of herself had managed to unscramble the final riddle to reveal the secret that William Shakespeare had actually been a woman pretending to be a man.  
"A woman...a woman wrote the Bible!" Chelsea's revelation drew sighs and mutterings of despair from the five other girls, but the blonde punched the air squealing at the achievement regardless of her friends' reactions. The girls were breaking into laughter at the mistake when a generic ringtone cut through the noise, it was chillingly familiar.

"Silvio, ciao" the unwelcome guest answered the call as the girls turned around, the smiles dropped from their faces to be replaced by contempt and anger. Piers Pomfrey ambled out of the shadows casually pointing a gun towards the group while he chatted on the phone.

"Ehh, I'll call you in five. Just...finishing something off. Great, ciao ciao." He ended the call and tucked the phone back inside his jacket, beaming smugly at his captive audience. Annabelle saw the gun was now trained on Roxy.

"Hello girls, remember me?" he asked, his voice dripping with self satisfaction. "Course you do" he looked the blonde rocker up and down and winked at her.  
Roxy shot him back a glare of disgust as shock and anger spread across Annabelle's face. Pomfrey noticed and merely smirked at her reaction.

"Congratulations on your little _find_. Finally you Frittons catch up to what we Pomfreys have known for generations. That your celebrated seadog...was a _shedog_"  
Annabelle's stomach felt like it had hit her knees, she never would have guessed Pomfrey knew the secret of the treasure. While the girls had been planning how to spend the hordes of gold they were tracking down, he knew what he was searching for all along. Despite the initial disappointment, the revelation had caused quite a commotion, it was ancient girl power in action!

"Now?" he outstretched his hand expectantly at the head girl.

Annabelle stiffened and lifted her chin in defiance. She was head girl of St Trinian's for crying out loud! She had been thrown in at the deep end in September by her Auntie and had struggled to stamp her authority on the pupils to begin with. Although she _was_ being asked to fill some very big shoes, Kelly Jones had commanded respect the moment she strutted through the doors as a first year. Despite having such a difficult predecessor to follow, Annabelle had developed her own methods of crowd control and in the past few weeks she had really found her stride as a leader. Once she cracked that, the girls all fell into place and it had seen them successfully get so far as to find the manuscript she was clinging to.

Pomfrey didn't appreciate the challenge to his authority. He didn't care that the girl in front him was just 17 years old, she was a female and that made her weaker than him. He knew that all the strongest creatures on this planet were dominant because they eliminated any weaklings in their way, especially if they attempted to contest their position.

His emotionless eyes locked into Annabelle's as the gun moved towards her cheek.

She looked down at the black steely weapon, begging her head for a solution. His finger twitched on the trigger and her mind fixated on the only plan she knew would ensure all of her girls walked out of the Globe alive.

Begrudgingly, her limbs obeyed the signals from her brain and handed the play over, knowing she was about to lose the proof that Shakespeare was a girl, forever. Anger boiled up inside her but as much as her muscles wanted to react, her survival instinct overpowered them in the presence of a lethal weapon.

"Thanks awfully" Pomfrey whispered menacingly, flashing his evil grin at the group.

He stepped back and glanced over the cover of his new found treasure, feeling safe in the knowledge he could now destroy the ancient secret. He had waited his whole life to be the one to settle the historical score between the Pomfreys and the Frittons, and finally his day of glory had come.

"Course we knew this inconvenient discovery would turn up sooner or later, just had to make sure we got to it first" he looked at the play again. The name of it made his stomach turn. _That Fritton must have thought she was so clever, masquerading as a man, I couldn't think of anything worse than this dreadful little secret getting out. Women might think they're capable of being good at things _his face pulled into a sneer at the thought of women trying to be professionals, they'd never be as good as their male counterparts. _Just look at these pathetic excuses for women _he looked over the gang of misfits in front of him. _They never would have had the sense and conviction to take the secret by force, weaklings. _

His hand tightened on the gun, his inner monologue had distracted him and his hand was slowly sinking away from a head shot.

"But alls well that ends well, as the old boot said" He watched Annabelle's face tighten into a grimace. He delighted in the thought of how much she must hate him. "Now we can destroy it" a serious layer of contempt settled on Pomfrey's face as the image of flames licking the pages played in his mind.

Annabelle wasn't giving up that easily, she could see he was serious but if he was that deranged he would have shot them all as soon as he arrived. Instead he'd rambled on at them instead, she was beginning to think he just liked having an audience.

She pulled herself together before she spoke, if her voice began to shake she feared her conviction would waiver.

"It's too late, Pomfrey. You can destroy the play but the secret's out, Shakespeare was a woman and we will tell the world." she announced boldly. The girls behind her straightened up, gaining courage as Chelsea nodded in collective bravery.

Pomfrey's eyes widened and he looked from girl to girl in terror. Annabelle tensed, she wasn't expecting his reaction and began to suspect he was up to something. A horrible feeling that she'd gone to far washed over her, she should have known better than to argue with a gunman.

"Oh...you're going to tell on me?" his face spread into further distress. "Please don't tell on me. Oh _please_ don't tell on me!" the mask of disgust fell across his face again as he mocked them mercilessly, like the little schoolgirls they were.

"Look at you" he couldn't believe the audacity these girls and their headmistress had showed in going toe to toe with him and his brotherhood. "Who's going to believe a bunch of jumped up, porky telling little school girls over me?" The very idea made him want to guffaw vigorously in all of their pathetic little faces.

He turned to leave, he'd had enough of this charade but couldn't resist rubbing his superiority in just one more time.

"Hey, I play tennis with Sting for Christ's sake" Shaking his head once more at their futile attempt to be his equal, let alone better him. "No!" he murmured to himself as he walked away claiming the lion's share of the treasure.


End file.
